jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet Magical Change
is the seventh and currently the final anime series based on the ''Jewelpet franchise by Sanrio and Sega Toys. The series is produced by Studio DEEN, now handling official production of the Jewelpet anime series. The series is directed by Nobuhiro Kondo and written by Masahiro Yokotani. Story Main The Jewel Castle has lost all its magic and falls from the sky and in the middle of a rural human town. The Jewel denizens learn that the humans have lost all interest in magic. To restore their belief in magic, Jewelpets transform into humans to study more about them.(2015, March 18). Sanrio, Sega Reveal 7th Jewelpet Magical Girl Anime. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 17, 2015 The series follows the adventures of Ruby and her long-best human friend Airi Kirara as they embark on a quest to spread the magical wonders to the humans around the world. Jewelpet: Currently On the Run At the end of every episode, there is a short segment telling the story of a mob-like organization led by Labra, who wants to take away positive feelings from the world. She endlessly chases Ruby, who refuses to take part in the organization. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Jewelpets *Ruby *Luna *Labra *Larimar *Luea *Sango *Angela *Garnet *King *Chite *Opal *Sapphie *Peridot *Titana *Granite *Alex *Coal *Kaiya Production The anime was first revealed at the 2015 Winter Wonder Festival in Japan and later confirmed in the March issue of Shogakukan magazine Pucchigumi. The April issue of the same magazine also confirms about the show's new concept, this time revolving around the Jewelpets now able to transform into humans (Moe anthropomorphism) through special magical means, which plays the essential point to the anime's storyline. This anime marks the return of its magical girl theme after five years since it's second installment Jewelpet Twinkle☆ in 2010. The anime is directed by Nobuhiro Kondo, the director of Nobunagun, while the writing is handled Masahiro Yokotani, who worked on Free! and Free! - Eternal Summer. The entire anime is handled by both Studio DEEN for the animation and TMS Entertainment for the licensing, making it their first time handling the Jewelpet anime and the second time to be handled outside of Studio Comet. Most of the voice actors from the previous Jewelpet series return to voice the Jewelpets as usual. However, there were some minor changes to the casting. Sapphie and Garnet were recasted as minor side characters, and the main Jewelpets, other than Ruby, were replaced with Labra, Luna, and Larimar instead. Although Garnet and Sapphie appeared later on and both Aya Hirano and Nozomi Sasaki reprised their respective roles as usual, Ruby's voice actress, Ayaka Saito, said on her blog that she was sad for the absence of Garnet and Sapphie and her voice actresses, stating that it was a "sad farewell due to behind the scenes circumstances". The 4-idol group Dorothy Little Happy confirmed, on March 16, that they will sing the ending theme song for the anime, to coincide with their 5th Anniversary tour in Japan. a 30-second promotional video has been uploaded to YouTube by Sega Sammy's subsidiary TMS Entertainment with Sanrio's and Studio DEEN's permission. On April 3rd 2015, the day before the anime even started it's run, there was a special live event held on Sanrio Puroland in conjunction with the new series' launch. The group Dorothy Little Happy and the main voice actors were present in the event as the fans viewed the first episode. Ruby's voice actress Ayaka Saito herself, stated on her blog that the anime will run for 39 episodes, rather than 52 episodes as does the previous series. The reason for this is unknown. The anime premiered on April 4, 2015, and ended on December 26 of that same year, on all TXN stations, including TV Tokyo and TV Osaka at 9 a.m on Saturdays. On December 31, Ayaka herself announced on her blog that she would leave Vocal Cooperation and then transfer to Remax to work on other animes, making Jewelpet Magical Change the last Jewelpet series where Ayaka voices Ruby. She did voice Ruby in both of the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover episodes since that announcement, so there are rumors that this announcement is not true. A rerun show entitled Jewelpet Magical Change: Dream Selection aired on January 9, 2016, on the same time slot on TV Tokyo. Controversy During the press conference of the anime, the singer, misono, stated that she was able to get the role for Luna through a fair audition, despite her announcement of retiring in the media business, she was happy to be the part of the cast.(2015 April 13). Singer misono Apologizes For Confusion of Replacement of Rumi Shishido in Jewelpet. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 17, 2015. However, the fans became enraged and began sending hate mails against her. Rumi Shishido herself was aware of this situation and also shocked by it. She said in her tweet that she was not informed that there was even an audition to replace her, or even the fact that she had been replaced. Although, she told to people to stop attacking her and to clean her name. On April 14, 2015, misono did an update on her blog and made a public's apologies to the fans and Rumi Shishido, stating that "I said got the role due to 'talent' and 'my own strength,' but I was wrong... It's 'thanks to the staff...' I'm so sorry." She also stated that she was very happy about her debut to an anime that she couldn't stop thinking about herself and that she never wanted to make a situation in which she "stole" someone's role or work. She went on explaining that she had been receiving some hate mails and even multiple threats of "die" and "commit suicide" online due to the change. however, she did note that she wants to hear their opinions, advice, and feelings about her acting during the show from parents, and assured viewers that she would not ignore their voices. Episodes International Broadcast It had its first broadcast outside of Japan in Thailand on True Spark JUMP, though the year of its premiere is unsure. It then premiered on Hong Kong's TVB Jade on February 20, 2019. Trivia *This is the first series without a major antagonist. *''Jewelpet Magical Change'' is by far the shortest series to date, with 39 episodes instead of 52. **This is likely because of the low ratings; and it had to end abruptly. *This is the second series to not have a recurring episode titling theme. The first being Jewelpet Happiness. *This is the first and only series where the main mascot trio is not implemented; Garnet and Sapphie have been recast as side characters instead of being in lead roles alongside Ruby. *''Magical Change'' adapts the concept of Gijinka (moe anthropomorphism) for the Jewelpets. **''Show by Rock'', another Sanrio franchise, uses the same concept and had an anime adaptation that started airing in the same season (April 2015). *This is the first series to have more than one ending song. *This is the first and only series to be animated completely not by Studio Comet. Instead being animated by Studio DEEN. Gallery Concepts & Artwork story.png|Airi and her jewelpet partners' picture from TV Tokyo site. 1427131866513.jpg|Poster. 1427133077459.jpg|Introduction in a magazine. 18921_1567820366802777_4003348692415289790_n.jpg|Concept of transformation. (Captured via Facebook page) JPMCDVDBoxSet.jpg|First DVD box set cover. tumblr_nzncylIQ8u1qhqejvo1_500.jpg|The characters' eyes concept tumblr_nzncylIQ8u1qhqejvo3_500.jpg|Airi's design concept. CXJmpH7UAAA6DzT.jpg|Ruby's design concept CXJmqy8UoAEKGMh.jpg|Jewel watch concept CXJkhqgVAAAiPYn.jpg|Ruby's facial expression CXJkhE4UAAQnwjk.jpg|Ruby facial expression 2 CXJmshYU0AAzGGc.jpg|Ruby's animation concept CXJmt7XU0AAx1B9.jpg|Jewelpet animation concept JIGS-000988.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzle JIGS-000987.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzle 2 12742337_183917491976020_8677785086838718453_n.jpg|Jewelpet Magical Change Megazine 17098675_400137437020690_5296854877299607985_n.jpg|Airi's room design 16938970_400136257020808_1725181837596032996_n.jpg|Character height and Concept 0001410791.png Screenshots CLPKF6vUAAAQ3K_.jpg|Jewelpet Stamps!! CL3zVCQVEAAOqnF.jpg|The Jewelpet stamps' real Jewelpets. (6 main Heroines' cameos in Magical Change).jpg|Ruby's previous partners making an cameo appearance in Ruby's video recordings. Labra encounters some Sanrio characters.jpg|Labra encounters some others Sanrio characters. Yimagee.jpg|The memory of Ruby & friends. idmage.jpg|Sparkly eyes Jewelpets. Izmagev.jpg|The protagonists. imageza.jpg|The memory of the main mascots. Videos ジュエルペット_マジカルチェンジ_PV|Promo video. 【2015 新番組】ジュエルペット マジカルチェンジ (Jewelpet Magical Change)|Anime premiere promo. Credits Staff(n.d). Jewelpet: Magical Change (TV). AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 9, 2015 *'Director:' Nobuhiro Kondo *'Series composition:' Masahiro Yokotani *'Character design:' Hiroki Harada, Tomoko Miyakawa *'Art director:' Chikara Nishikura Company *'Sound production:' Dax Production *'Music production:' F.M.F *'Anime production:' Studio Deen *'Production:' TV Tokyo, TV Tokyo Media Net Cast Humans *Airi Kirara: Ari Ozawa *Sakutarō Kirara: Kōtarō Nishiyama *Laura Fukuōji: Rui Tanabe *Nene: Amina Satō *Kato Mittermeyer: Eriko Matsui *Sumire: Sumire Morohoshi *Oyakata: Tetsu Inada Jewelpets' ' *Ruby: Ayaka Saitou *Larimar: Ayahi Takagaki *Luna: misono *Luea: Yuka Iguchi *Labra, Opal, and Chite: Miyuki Sawashiro *Sango: Ai Shimizu *Angela: Aki Toyosaki *Garnet: Aya Hirano *Titana: Erika *King: Hidenobu Kiuchi *Sapphie: Nozomi Sasaki *Peridot: Yuki Kaida Others *Miya: Haruka Yoshimura References External link *Official site Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Series Category:Series page